


Out In The Open

by ShxttyBxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, our silly little babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: The Karasuno boys have a sleepover at Nishinoya's and he and Asahi get to tell them about their relationship.(just a cute sleepover au with loving supportive crows（〜^∇^)〜 )





	Out In The Open

“Guwaaaaah! I can’t believe we’re gonna stay at Nishinoya Senpai’s house! It’s so big and pretty!” Hinata expressed as he rang the doorbell, taking the last look at the building in front of them. His grin grew wider each second. Kageyama was also amazed by the view.  
Soon, Yuu appeared in the door frame, welcoming Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with his usual smug face.  
“Noya-san! Your place is so huge! Woah!” Hinata almost yelled, and was even more pumped when he saw the inside space.  
“I know! It’s so cool living here! It’s from my dad’s company.” He said, rather proud.  
“Your dad works for a company Noya-san?” Kageyama asked with a confused look.  
“Yeah!” He answered, smiling. “He and my mom went to a colleague’s wedding actually. That’s why I have the whole place to myself for _two_ days!” He rubbed his hands together and smirked.

The boys came inside while Hinata was still inspecting around and they met Tanaka, Daichi and Suga in the living room, playing cards as Ennoshita went through the scores and occasionally stopped Ryuu from taking his shirt off. Narita and Kinoshita were sneaking around in the kitchen and soon joined the crowd. They were as noisy as ever. Nishinoya was so happy for gathering them around like this.  
When everyone was all set in the house and found their spot in the living room, Hinata looked at his senpai, somewhat confused.  
“Noya-san? Is Asahi-san not coming?” Suddenly their attention was focused on him.  
“He _is_ here! He’s upstairs taking a shower.” He stated, wearing a smile. Others were slightly surprised.  
“Wow so cool! You must be really close if he takes showers at your place!” The boy met Yuu’s grin as he nodded in response. “Kageyama-kun would you let me—“  
“Don’t even think about it.” Tobio said, coldly.  
“Eeeeh? You’re so mean and scary I don’t wanna come to Kageyama’s house anyway!” Shoyou sounded a bit offended.  
“You dumbass!”  
He hit the orange head's arm and their childish fight began.

After less than 10 minutes, Asahi showed up. He was wearing a casual outfit –just like everyone else. They all greeted each other and with that, their evening officially started. It was a cold one; in the middle of December.  
The schedule led off with a silly game of cards between all the 12 boys and they kept betting small things like buying sandwiches or doing each other’s homework. Tanaka lost the first round and Daichi, the second. They both promised to buy them something nice to eat.

It was later revealed to the boys that Nishinoya had the records of three matches between top high school players and it only excited them more. Tadashi and Suga excused themselves and went to the kitchen, making the preparations for dinner, with Ennoshita soon joining them. Others sat in front of the TV in the living room to watch the CDs and probably make too much loud noises. They were all having a good time and it meant a lot to Yuu.  
The smell of delicious things being cooked in the next room, flew around. The three boys helped each other with chopping, boiling and frying; each of them were surprised about how good the other two were at cooking. Suga and Ennoshita kept scolding the guys for being too rowdy as Yama giggled and helped with setting the food in decorated dishes and bowls.  
It was already 10 p.m. when they found themselves somehow engaged in a muscle contest. None of them had their shirts on and were jumping around the hall, showing off. Based on a quite obvious decision, the captain had won and they quit their shenanigans after being called for dinner.  
The table was set wonderfully and the supper was amazing. The crew thanked the chefs, admiring their skills repeatedly; causing Chikara, Koushi and Tadashi to high five each other. The noisiness didn’t stop. That was what made everything much more fun.

After dinner, the dishes were thoroughly cleaned by the first years –except Tadashi because he had done his part of the cooking. It wasn’t such a hard task but for those hot heads it took a long time, considering all the bickering and playing around. Others sat in the hall, talking usual boy stuff. It was around twelve thirty and all seemed so tired. Noya suggested they prepare for sleep, being drained and exhausted himself. It was agreed upon by everyone’s yawns and whining. Asahi led them upstairs to the second living room on the top floor, explaining that the hall would get too cold to sleep in when it was 2 or 3 in the morning. The boys got pillows and blankets from the closet and started arranging their spots, in two rows just like how they did in camps. Tobio, Shoyou, Tadashi, Kei, Hisashi and Kazu slept in the top row and Yuu, Asahi, Tanaka, Chika, Daichi and Koushi chose the first one, closer to the door. They were all laying down and talking –lower than the times before. God only knew where they got this much energy from. The only one that wasn’t present, was the ace. Noya went after him.  
He wasn’t in Yuu’s room or the bathroom so the boy went downstairs. He found him, wandering around in the hall. The younger boy smiled and crossed his arms.  
“What are you doing here?” Noya asked, catching the other off guard.  
“I-I was just looking for my phone. It’s gotta be here somewhere…” He looked beneath the table in front of the TV and suddenly jolted upwards, holding something. “Found it!” He put it in his pocket. Yuu grinned.  
“C’mere!” He flopped on the couch and gestured for the older to sit next to him. He obeyed and did as he was ordered. Nishinoya crawled closer and rested his head on Asahi’s lap. 

“H-hey is that my shirt?” the ace questioned slightly blushing. Noya smirked smugly.  
“Didn’t anyone notice?”  
“Nah! They’re too oblivious anyway!” He stated whilst chuckling. The older did the same, drawing circles on the boy’s side.  
“Is your back okay?” Asahi asked, cheeks turning red. Yuu shifted, obviously blushing.  
“Y-yeah it’s good don’t worry !” He looked away, trying to hide his smile and flustered face while playing with the hem of the loose shirt he had on; his boyfriend’s shirt.  
“Good!” The older murmured and leaned down, stealing a sweet kiss from the other’s lips. Noya slowly changed his position and was sitting next to Asahi, no distance between them. He grabbed the ace’s face and softly placed his lips on the other’s; both smiling through it.

“Just get a room you two!” Tanaka snickered, walking toward the kitchen, passing them by.  
And then he froze. They all froze.  
“NOYA-SAN? ASAHI-SAN?” He turned around, almost screaming. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Their eyes were popping out of their heads.  
“Ryuu I can explain don’t panic!” Yuu said, putting a little distance between him and the older without releasing his hand.  
“Hey what’s up?” Suga appeared behind Tanaka, followed by Daichi and the demonic duo; making things more complicated.  
Noya took a deep breath and looked at Asahi.  
“Should we tell them?” He asked in a low tone. The older laughed nervously, shaking his head.  
“I guess it can’t be helped now!” He squeezed the boy’s hand. Yuu sighed.  
“Okay.. Here we go…” He took a deep breath and was about to speak.

  
“Are you guys dating?” The captain asked, making their faces drain of color. Suga made a noise and started laughing. Confusion was hanging in the air.  
“Is that it? So Asahi you finally went for it huh?” The gray-haired boy couldn’t stop giggling. Both Nishinoya and Asahi were blushing.

The sounds of laughter and Hinata begging to know what’s going on, brought others to the hall. The vise captain stopped his laughter somehow and faced the boys.  
“Guys, Nishinoya has something to tell you.” He said and looked at the boy, smiling. Yuu shifted, bringing himself closer to the ace again, sitting on his own knees. The older put his hand on his small back.  
“Um… We uh... It’s just that… Asahi and I are… kinda together!” He finally blurted out, wearing a determined face. They went silent for a little while.

“Like your shirt isn’t telling everything!” Tsukki eventually broke the silence, throwing sarcasm around the air. Asahi looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
“I told you they’d suspect!” He hid his face in the Yuu’s chest and the boy gently caressed his hair looking at the crew for their reactions.

“Waaah! That's amazing senpai! My sister would've said you look cute!” Hinata cheered and jolted in his spot, giving the brightest smile he could manage. Kageyama had to look away!  
Nishinoya sighed in relief. “Thanks Hinata-kun! And Ryuu I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. The timing never seemed good.”  
“Noya-san don’t say that! I’m just so happy for you and Asahi-san!” He was as loud and dramatic as always, making a crying face. “And don’t just go kissing each other when you might get caught!” He glanced sideways, a deep blush on his cheeks.  
“They were kissing? Here? Where these kids could see?” Daichi asked, rolling up his sleeves. The sense of parenthood rising in his blood!  
“Eh? Daichi we didn’t know anyone would come here we’re sorry it won’t happen again!” Asahi put his hands together with a panicked expression. Noya followed him. Suga laughed and gripped the captain’s arm.  
“Leave them alone Daichi!” The older backed away, frowning.

“So… Is everyone okay with this?” Nishinoya asked, worried. Asahi attempted to kiss his hand but assumed any sort of romantic gesture in front of the first years would easily cause a punch in the chest by the captain so he changed his mind.  
The boys nodded, one by one. It wasn’t that they had an issue with the whole thing; it was just that they were high school boys! Even more importantly, high school boys who didn’t have interests other than volleyball and devoted most their times to it. Relationships were something completely new to them; especially _this_ kind of relationship. They were either wearing a faint blush or trying to look anywhere but at their teammates. Except for Hinata who was staring at the two with amusement.  
“Okay boys it’s time to sleep.” Daichi said, already sending them upstairs. Yuu and Asahi got off the couch.  
Once everyone was gone, Daichi looked at Suga and then patted the ace on the back, as hard as ever. His toothy grin appeared.  
“Congrats man! The ace and the libero! Our team’s gonna be so famous!” Both he and Koushi started laughing. The couple sighed and let out a half giggle from relief.

The captain and his right hand soon went back to the others. Yuu suddenly jumped on Asahi and wrapped his legs around his waist. He simpered and hugged the older’s neck tight.  
“We finally did it!” Asahi’s tough figure didn’t waver and caught him, wrapping his arms around the small body.  
“Yeah. I’m glad they know now.” The ace smiled, taking in his scent.  
Noya backed away, giving the other an Eskimo kiss. He looked so pleased and it only made Asahi’s heart melt into hot lava.  
“Shall we sleep?” The ace asked, looking at the boy’s tired expression. He nodded.  
The older didn’t put him down. He went around the house and turned off the lights. He then proceeded to climb the stairs. The room was silent; it seemed like everyone was asleep so he entered, without putting the boy down. It wasn’t that dark; the moon shone through the window. Asahi laid Yuu on his blanket next to his own and did the same himself. Noya smiled with a peaceful expression. He hid beneath the blanket and stared at the other. He brought his hands to his face and made a heart with his fingers, visible for Asahi through the gap Yuu made in front of his eyes. The older smiled. He faced the libero completely and coherently mouthed _I love you_. Nishinoya’s face twinkled and his lips curled into a smile, as wide as possible.  
They did not break eye contact until Yuu finally fell asleep. And Asahi had planned the same; if only the warm thrilling outburst of emotions in his chest would agree to take it easy on him!

 

**Author's Note:**

> you are damn right if u think i instructed this based on the fact that each ship has to interact with each other even if the story isn't mainly about them.  
> -Haruka san


End file.
